Applied Psychodynamics in Forensic Science
by StarShinobi
Summary: Thanks to MyKate for help with this one. Originally part of my "What if?" series. What if Grissom hadn't decided to end the discussion of the Mile High Club in Unfriendly Skies? This is how I think it would have gone!


Hey everyone!! So I got a response already! YAY! Thanks to **My Kate** for giving me this great idea for a story! This was originally in my "What if?" story, but I botched the project. So, now it is a one shot and my only Grissom/Sara story!

Rating: T

Warnings: none, if you've seen the episode, you know what the topic is about.

Episode: Unfriendly Skies

* * *

Grissom raised his eyebrows as he looked through the 'Christopher Columbus.' Sara looked at him and smiled. "I take it that's not blood?"

Grissom gave her a sideways glance and a quick smirk in return. "No, but there's protein in it."

Sara felt mildly confused but realization soon hit her. "Mile-high club," she said with a smirk. "That means two passengers may have had no idea what was going on inside that cabin."

"Having sex at this altitude is supposed to enhance the entire sexual experience. Increase the euphoria," said Grissom as he continued to look down the instrument, unable to suppress sharing the piece of information with his colleague.

Sara gave a slight shrug and leaned against the doorframe of the tiny bathroom stall. "Well, it's good but I don't know if it's _that_ good." Grissom's head shot up as he looked at her with surprise. Sara's own face reflected Grissom's when she realized what she had just done. _Oh my God, I did not just say that out loud?! _she thought. Grissom was still staring at her with those oceanic eyes and she decided to turn the tables in an attempt to save some of her dignity. "Cite your source."

"Hand me a swab, please," said Grissom.

_Oh no, you're not getting away that easily,_ thought Sara feeling as though her boss and crush had something to hide. "You're avoiding the question. 'Enhances sexual experience, increases euphoria;' cite your source," she pushed.

He turned to her and fixed his eyes on hers. "A magazine," he stated simply.

"What magazine?" She was determined to call his bluff.

"Applied Psychodynamics in Forensic Science."

"Never heard of it." He was not getting away with this.

"I'll get you a subscription," he stated sarcastically. Sara hoped this was the end of the conversation, but Grissom was not going to lose face. "Now site your source."

_Crap_, she hadn't seen that coming. "Oh, now you want to go down that road?" she said, trying to stare him down, but he stayed with her every step of the way. Oh, how she loved those chocolate eyes. She quickly dropped her gaze and looked away. "Never mind."

He had her exactly where he wanted her. "You started it."

She glared back at him, planning on giving him the renown Sara Sidle Stare, but damn those eyes. They looked like puppy-dog eyes but they commanded her rather than begged her. She couldn't believe she was about to do this.

She let a small laugh escape her lips as she shifted her weight in nervousness. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it with pride. "Delta Airlines, Flight 1109, Boston to Miami, March '93, Ken Fuller, hazel eyes, organic chem lab T.A., BMOC, overrated in every aspect. Could we get back to work please?" She mentally kicked herself for making the last part sound like a plea. _So much for my pride._

"No," he said playfully as he stood up and leaned against the wall, careful not to disturb any evidence, "no I think I would like to hear more about this Ken Fuller." He was trying very hard to fight the smile that was forcing itself on his lips.

Sara was taken aback; she really did not want to talk about this. "I…," she said with a voice so full of discomfort Grissom had to stifle a chuckle, "I don't think that is any of your business."

"It is," he said, his voice and face stern but his mind was giddy with laughter. "You're an employee of mine."

Sara was starting to get angry. "This is personal, Grissom, it has nothing to do with work."

"Was he _your_ T.A.?" he asked without missing a beat.

"What?"

"I want to know if he was your T.A.," said Grissom very matter-of-factly. "We work with organic chemistry every day and I need to know if you having relationship with Ken had anything to do with the grade you got. I need to make sure you know what you're doing in my lab."

"Grissom," she started to yell, "how dare you insinuate that I had sex with my T.A. in order to get a good grade?!" She was positively livid as she moved forward and poked him in the chest. "I met him on the plane! He had the seat right next to mine!"

_Oh my God, I did it again!_ she screamed in her head.

She looked up at Grissom and saw him biting his tongue, his eyes clamped shut and a smile plastered on his face. Sara just stared at him in utter confusion as he suppressed a snicker.

He looked up at her, tears of suppressed laughter in his eyes. "Sara, I know he wasn't your chem T.A." said Grissom with a very gleeful voice. "You told me your chem T.A.'s name was Rich Harfeld when you started here."

"What?!" Sara's face became red from utter embarrassment, redder than it ever had been before.

"I wanted to see what I could learn about you, Sara," said Grissom as he calmed down, "you're just so guarded. You need to let more people in."

She looked at him dumbfounded and thought about what he said. "Of course," he continued, the smile finding its way back onto his face, "you might want to be careful. Apparently sitting next to you on a plane can be an…_experience._"

"Grissom!" she said, but she was no longer angry. She knew that he was only joking with her. "It was a one time thing! I was young!"

"I know, Sara," he said, his eyes locking with hers and, for a moment, they both felt a warmth in their chests. Grissom cleared his throat and suddenly found the airplane very crowded. "Yeah, I think due to your first hand knowledge and experience in airplane bathrooms," he said handing her a swab, "you should do the swab."

She took the swab and lightly brushed his fingers in the process sending a shock sensation up both of their arms. "Fine," she said playfully as she started to move into the bathroom and he started to move out.

The small doorway proved to be too small for both of them and they found themselves pushed into each other. Sara looked up at Grissom sheepishly, blushing in embarrassment when the two found they were stuck and that their faces were _very_ close together. Sara could feel his hot breath on her cheek and her blush deepened.

After a bit of maneuvering, the two found themselves freed from their awkward situation. "Uh, I need to go and talk to Catherine," he said uneasily, "think you can finish up here?"

"Yeah," said Sara, trying to cover her embarrassment, "yeah, I got it."

With that, Grissom packed up his kit and left the plane, leaving Sara to swab the semen on the sink, leaving the plane shortly thereafter.

Catherine saw Sara coming in from the plane. "Hey, where's Grissom?" she asked causing Sara to look at her with confusion. "What?" she asked in a sassy tone. _Why is she looking at me like I'm crazy._

"You mean you didn't talk to him?" she asked, obviously puzzled.

"No, was I supposed to?"

Sara looked down at the floor. "He said he was coming to talk to you."

"Sorry," said Catherine when she saw the sad look on her friend's face.

"It's not your fault."

The two sat there in uncomfortable silence for a while before Catherine broke the silence. "Well, sorry to leave you like this, Sara, but I have to go talk to some _very fun people_," she said, the last portion being very sarcastic.

"Passengers not cooperating?"

"Passengers not cooperating," she said, her voice exasperated and annoyed.

Catherine turned to leave when Sara yelled after her. "Hey Catherine, could I borrow an issue of Applied Psychodynamics in Forensic Science from you?" She knew to ask Catherine because she owned at least one of every forensics magazine that there was.

Catherine's face screwed up in confusion. "Applied what?" she asked.

"It's a magazine."

"Never heard of it," and with that, she left Sara in the hallway with her mouth agape.

_That sly, lying Son of a Bitch, _she laughed in her mind.

* * *

Thanks to **My Kate** for helping me!


End file.
